


Love, A Deadly Emotion

by KatLeePT



Category: Mackenzie Vampires Series - Nina Bangs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganymede won't say he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, A Deadly Emotion

        He watched her move toward him and listened to the music in his head. The drum beat again each time one of her luscious hips swung his way. He assured himself that it was merely the burning of his loins that only she had the power to ignite to a raging blaze and reminded himself that it could not possibly be coming from anywhere higher. He was the nearly omni-potent Ganymede; he couldn't possibly feel anything as whimsical as love.

        Love was a strong destroying force, able to rip apart families, cause the strongest warriors to go blindly into battle or even take their own lives, and bring whole cities to crumpled ruins. It would never change him for he refused to acknowledge it, even if, deep down, he knew that it was its warmth that pierced his dark soul and set the flames that hungrily licked his insides shooting off the Richter scale when Sparkle's baby blue eyes met his gaze and she smiled in a way that was simultaneously as seductive as sin and as delicious as the yummiest ice cream.

        Yup, he wasn't in love, he reassured himself as he tasted the honey of the only mouth that truly knew how to please him. He couldn't be, he reminded himself for the thousandth time as he took the sole woman in all the universe who could ever make him feel the forbidden emotion into his arms and held her so close that she would know that he'd never want to let her go even if he never told her so.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Nina Bangs and any other rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
